Archie And Maxie
by sesshomarulova7
Summary: This is a story about some random pokemon people named Team Aqua Leader Archie and Team Magma Leader Maxie...WARNING!BOY X BOY IS ON THE OTHER PAGE...YAOI!XD


"KILL TEAM AQUA!!!!!" I shouted at my followers. Almost at once they decided to do that. "Hmph…", I heard a voice behind me say.

Spinning around I saw Team Aqua Leader, Archie. "Hello again, Maxie." He said to me in a low voice. I glared at him while he walked around me. "What do you want?" I asked him.

He stopped and blinked. "Well, you could stop trying to kill MY followers if that's not a problem." "Of course it's a problem! I hate you and you hate me, so we must fight each other in order for one of us to rule the world while the other just sits their on their butt, defeated!" I screamed at him.

Archie's POV

I suddenly got so mad with him, that I took out my sword and weilded it up to his throat. "I'm gonna kill you." I said with no humor in my voice whatsoever.

Maxie spun around and grabbed his own sword. "Fine with me, because I'll kill YOU!" He replied. Growling I tried to cut him. But, Maxie dodged. So I cut down on whatever or whoever was their and when I looked up, I saw I had cut Maxie so hard that he had fallen on the floor.

I walked over and held my sword to his throat while saying, "Any last words you would like to say?" When I held my sword up to him though, he moaned a little. Suddenly I has an arection. 'What the hell was that!?" I asked myself as Maxie sat there looking embarrassed. Maxie looked up at me and then looked down.

"Why is your hair so stiff?" I asked him very gently. He looked up at me and replied by saying, "Cuz' it feels like being stiff…" That gave me another arection.

I took out one of my water pokemon and made him shoot water at Maxie. "AAAH!" I heard Maxie scream as the cold water blasted him, knocking him out.

He looked so cute in his sleep with his hair NOT stiff, that I picked him up and carried him to my room. When he woke he spit out some water.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He asked me angrily. "Because I think you look hotter with your hair down…" I replied to him under my breath. But he must have heard because he shut up.

Maxie's POV

I sat there rocking back and forth on Archie's bed. I got so bored that I stood up, off of Archie's bed and walked over behind Archie. Gulping slightly, I put my arms around Archie's neck. He must have froze with discomfort, for he was no longer moving. Then, as if by magic, he suddenly broke free of my hold, spun around to face me, and kissed my lips with his lips. I moaned slightly at this impact.

The wall was right behind me, so he put me up against there and started grinding me. His body and my body were moving together while he tried to grind me harder. Moaning every five seconds, and getting an arection every minute, I tried to remain calm.

Then, I felt something brush past my length. My eyes fluttered open and I stood like that in shock. Archie was touching my length! Archie had a strong hold on me so I could barely wriggle. I felt something under my head though. As I tried to look down and see what was happening, I saw Archie kissing my neck while he squeezed my length. Moaning very often now, I felt like I was in a dream. This was really wonderful, too.

Archie stopped kissing my neck and breathed. After that breath, he attacked my lips. I could barley breath, let alone tell him to stop. My eye lids drooped down and I kissed him back. His tongue was in my mouth though. When I tried to put my tongue in his mouth though, he made an attempt to make me moan again. Archie bit my tongue! So, instead of giving him what he wanted, I gasped inside his mouth, making him moan instead.

"I should go get my followers…" I said slowly. Archie stood upright and let me go while saying, "As do I." As I was about to go out the door, Archie kissed me on the lips very gently and said, "I love you, Maxie."

Gasping very lightly, a smile spread across my lips as I replied, "I love you more than anything, Archie."

3 DAYS LATER

I still had to invade team aqua, so I told Archie to beware us in three days as I left.

"ATTACK!" I yelled to my followers. "ATTACK!" I heard Archie bellow. I smiled at him, but he looked at me with pure hatred. My eyes were in disbelief. 'Why wasn't he smiling at me!' I thought.

"No….", I whispered slowly, as Archie made his Kyogre come out and push only me down stream to the big pool. 'I thought he loved me!', I though again in my head, 'I'll never love again!'

I was glad nobody could see me in the water because I began to cry. As I was crying, I felt somebody pick me up out of the water. I was still crying and I didn't care who was watching me.

"Maxie…I'm sorry…that I made you cry…" I heard someone say. As I looked up I saw Archie looking at me. He was crying too. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I had to prove that I hated you to everyone…" Archie said calmly.

"So, you do hate me…" I said to him in a teary voice. His eyes got big as he suddenly kissed me. "No…I love you Maxie!" Archie said to me as he kissed me gently this time.

"I love you now and forever…Archie…" I said to him as he picked me up in his arms and carried me.


End file.
